Gift from Heaven or Hell
by Prophecy Of Alexandrite
Summary: bella and the cullens are happy vampires, with a new addition:William. But what happens when a new girl shows up in Forks and makes them an offer they can't refuse?


**Prologue **

**Alexandrite's POV**

**It was raining when I arrived in Forks. I loved it. I was hopping to see some snow while I was here. 'Cause I've never seen snow before. Here I am again. In the same situation. How do I get myself stuck in these kinds of assignments? My name is Alexandrite Audra. My last name changes from time to time, but never my first. I'm 18 years old and have been for a long time. But, don't get me wrong. I'm no vampire if that's what you thinking. I'm supposedly what you call an Archangel Prophecy. It was prophesized when I was born that I was going to help those in need. You know. The whole Joan Of Arc thing. But that's not the only thing. Archangels are the most powerful unknown beings on Earth. We practically have control over everything. We just have to will it. There are a few things though, that we don't have control over. Vampires, Werewolves, Shape shifters, and some other things. Hey I even got wings that I can retract. But, anyway back to the story.**

**I was waiting to catch a taxi from Port Angeles to the actual Forks -- seeing as how I didn't feel like messing up the clothes I'd just barely created this morning. Besides I had learned the hard way, talk first powers later-- when I heard a voice asking me how long I was planning on being here. I turned. The man was tall in his early twenties. Black hair, pale skin, green eyes, and muscular. Definitely a looker. But then again. So was I. My skin was a perfect white, but not white enough to be called pale. My hair was a wavy dark, almost black, brown that fell to my back, and my eyes were a light purple. I was the perfect height, 5'8, and changeable. This was going to be a useful man. Little did I know what was in store for me.**

**"Hopefully not that long. I'm here on business," I stated. I turned to walk away. I didn't have to do anything. My tempting looks would do everything. He caught my arm, and me, off guard. _That_ was fast. I had to check my need to send him flying across the ground. I was okay. For now. "What?" I asked my guard back up. I refuse to show anymore emotion then needed.**

**"How about I show you a good time while you're here," he smiled. I looked into his mind and instantly regretted it. Eww. I did not want to go with his man.**

**"How about not." it wasn't a question. He seemed surprised. He, apparently, was aware of his beauty. Taking advantage of his surprise I jerked my hand out of his grip. He grabbed my waist before I could even move and pulled me back. **

**"Come on baby, you know you want to." I sensed the Cullen's coming out to enjoy some fresh air. I had purposely sent away all of the humans incase they were to show up. Since there were no other thoughts around Edward could hear what the man was thinking. Knowing that was taken care of I moved to Jasper. Sending out waves of panic would be the easiest thing to do right now. I also sent Alice a small vision.**

**Why not play the part of the endangered dog?**

**Alice got hers first. She gasped, when it started, and was shaking when it finished. Japer got his next. He shuddered as the waves of panic hit him like a ton pf bricks.**

**"What's wrong with the two of you, -- no wait. Alice you're excused. Jasper what's wrong with you" Carlisle asked with concern. **

**"She's in trouble, Alice started.**

**"She's panicking," Jasper continued.**

**"Who is? Dears." Esme asked. Alice pointed to me. Once I had their attention I smacked him across the face. Time too play the part of a Panicked female. He let me go only to slap me harder then humanly possible. I fell down and slammed my head on the pavement. I could see black spots forming in front of my eyes. In the one moment he slammed me down I had to shut down all my powers that made me different from the average human otherwise I might have killed him. **

**He picked me up grinning wickedly. I raised my hand to hit him again but he grabbed it, and to my painful realization, my wrist was sprained. I'd have to heal it later. "You stupid, stupid wench!" he yelled. **

**"She is definitely in trouble, I saw I clearly in his mind what he's going to do."**

**"Well. What are we going to do?" Emmett asked.**

**"Nothing," Rosalie said. "it's not our problem.**

**"Bella. Why don't you just……you know. Flick him away," the stranger asked.**

**"William, shut up," Rosalie told him. **

**My wrist was throbbing with his painful grip. This was out of my hands now. "Lemme go!" I screamed. He hit me again. That was the last thing I remember. I passed out.**

**Williams POV**

**He hit her again, and she went limp in his arms. I couldn't just sit there. I stood up as quickly as I could, but everyone beat me to it. They were all running there as he tried to put her in the back of this huge van. Bella lifted the girl out of his arms and she floated gently over to me where I caught her. Esme, Alice, Bella, and even Rose was around me in an instant. The boys would be dealing with the poor human. But he put up quite a good show. He managed to hit Jasper in the face before Emmett struck home. He wailed and was out in an instant.**

**Edward then moved in to modify his memory a bit. He wouldn't remember the girl or any of this. He'll just remember falling asleep in his car. I couldn't however say the same for this girl, she was injured. That much was obvious. Carlisle came over to examine her. **

**"Her wrist is sprained, and she cracked her skull. Her face will also be bruised for a while," he said with disgust.**

**"What do we do?" I asked.**

**"I won't be able to get anything from her when she's unconscious," Edward sighed.**

**"Well," said Bella. "Why don't you try anyway."**

**Edwards POV**

**"Okay, but I don' t know what it'll do I've never tried before." **

**"Well, there's no better time then the present," Carlisle laughed.**

**When I tried to go into her mind I cam up against a flaming light purple wall. I yelped. It hurt! Like I was being burned alive. But I wasn't the only one screaming. She girl in Williams arm was screaming and fighting against his hold.**

**"Dammit Edward what did you do!" Carlisle shouted at me. "Jasper clam her down!"**

**Jaspers POV**

**I looked at the screaming girl. Once I tried to send her claming emotions it was like they were set on fire and flung back at me. I yelped. It hurt! But, she was even worse now. She was struggling so hard against William that Emmett had to help restrain her. But, even that wasn't enough. Both of them trembled with the effort not to squish her while Esme covered her mouth to muffle the screaming.**

**"We have to get out of here, now! Before someone comes." Esme said. She was right. Some one was bound to have heard that. **

**With some difficulty we made it home within ten minutes which was longer then it should have taken. She had stopped screaming now and wasn't struggling anymore. Just trembling with what must have been dulling pain. If she had been going through the fire I had just felt I pitied her. In that one instant I felt the fire I seriously wanted to die just to stop the pain. **

**It was worse then the Change.**

**"Okay," Carlisle said. "What happened?"**

**"I don't know," Edward said. " I was inside her mind for less then a second when suddenly I was on fire. It was worse then the Change Carlisle," Edward shuddered.**

**"I know exactly what you mean Edward." I agreed. They turned to me. "It was like the calm I sent her got set on fire and thrown at me. I think that was what she was going through." I paused to collect my thoughts.**

**"And?" he asked.**

**"In that one little instant it was chucked at me I felt like I-"**

**"-would rather die then go through this pain any longer," I was expecting Edward to answer, but it wasn't. It was the girl. She was awake already. "That would be my fault. I apologize to both of you," she said sincerely. "But it was partly your fault too." she went on. "You did not have permission to enter my mind or toy with my emotions." We stared at her in amazement.**

**"I'll remember that next time I decide to enter someone's mind," Edwards voice was dripping with sarcasm. Not unusual for him.**

**I sighed. "What about me then? I didn't enter you mind."**

**"No," she paused. "But you sent me alien emotions. My body has natural defenses," she shrugged. **


End file.
